Talk:Artemis
Multiple disambigs There are several Artemises: * Artemis of Bana-Mighdall * Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt * Artemis of the Coda * Artemis Crock * and an assortment of leftover Artemisses and Misters. At the moment, only Artemis Crock has a separate disambig, because that's her name and she's only known as "Artemis" in one of three continuities. ", Goddess of the Hunt" is really just an arbitrary disambiguator, it's not her name. Technically, "of Bana-Mighdall" isn't a name either - unlike Diana of Themyscira, she's not Princess of Bana-Mighdall. Artemis "of the Coda" also lacks any disambiguator. See also the disambig for Apollo: the god and the hero share a disambig. But there are only two versions there. Here, there are four multiple ones and a handful of single ones. The text should definitely be rewritten - it's not to the current disambig standard - but I don't think there should be separate disambigs. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 01:23, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :Also, for another page where two distinct people share one disambig, see Superwoman and Johnny Quick. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 01:28, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Yes actually Apollo was the one I was referring to earlier when I said we should treat the pages of the rest of the Olympian Gods the same and I now understand that we can't have separate disambigs for each deity, as the names of these Gods and many other deities are so old that have been used multiple times through the years for multiple and totally unrelated characters. I agree that the text should be rewritten but I believe we should at least separate Artemis the Amazon somehow as she is the one with the most different versions especially in other media, more than Artemis Crock, but I also understand the conflict with the name of her page as "Artemis of Bana-Mighdall" isn't an actual name. I hope we somehow figure it out and I thank you for your immediate response. --TG90 (talk page) 08:50, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :As for the Superwoman page I noticed there was a different section for the Crime Syndicate versions of her, perhaps we could do something similar for this one (and Johnny Quick).--TG90 (talk page) 08:53, January 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Ace is also a better way to handle it. That would net dabs at Artemis Crock, Artemis (Amazon), and Artemis (Goddess) at a minimum. And possibly one for the New God and Coda characters. Similar can be done the other dabs mentioned. - Byfield (talk) 02:13, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :::I hate using parentheses for anything that isn't a universe designation. The Superwoman page is a bit of a mess because there are five in the first gallery, and then the Superman related, and then the adaptations. I guess we can do that for Artemis (and Apollo); make a separate gallery for the gods (NE and PE) directly under the top spot. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 03:26, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Actually I think the Ace page is a great idea, I get your problem with the parenthesis but I think it could work and it would be much less confusing. Anyway at least the page is now in a much better state. Something that I noticed too is that some of the Roman Gods (who are actually renamed versions of the Olympian ones) are featured in disambigs of the Gods of the Olympus and vice versa (see Mars, Pluto and Aphrodite). I believe we should remove them because even though they are adaptations of the characters most of them do not have the same name and the disambigs include characters (most of the time totally unrelated) with only a specific name. If we had separate disambigs for each Olympian God then we could include the Roman version (and vice versa) similarly to the Ace page.--TG90 (talk page) 05:25, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::They're mainly added there to boost up the number of characters to three on Roman god disambigs. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:28, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Orana Why is Orana (Earth-One) here on this disambiguation page? --FabioEscorpiao (talk) 17:08, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :Presumably because Bana Artemis was inspired (partly) on her. But I think the note section on Arty's page suffices for that, it can go. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:13, March 8, 2017 (UTC) ::I see. But I think this is not enough for Orana to have her profile on this page.--FabioEscorpiao (talk) 17:20, March 8, 2017 (UTC)